villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 22:01, December 20, 2012 Welcome to the Villains Wiki. Awesome job you did on the Gwythaints page with those pics I saw. Let me know if there's anything I help with. Ok? & happy editing! :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: I don't know My picture of countless swarming Cy-Bugs (The Cy-Bugs.jpg) was the perfect main picture of the Cy-Bugs page & it is plural (Cy-Bugs with an S at the end), Kyurem147. There your picture (your own picture always must have a name instead of it being left in numbers & gibberish) goes in the page's gallery. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Also next time, always leave your name & even your signature (your catchphrase) on every message & conversation on the talk page, that way I'll know who is talkin' to me, otherwise I'd be talkin' to a complete weirdo instead of an innocent stranger with a name. Understand? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Kyurem147, would please stop doing that? I just finished editing & cleaning the Gwythaints page for God's sakes. I'm nobody's babysitter, alright? Let me make it simple for you: The photos with the clear names (such as The Gwythaints.jpg or Gwythaints.jpg) goes on top (as main picture or secondary pictures in the page) or below (in the gallery). The photos without (names in numbers-like or tumbler-like gibberish), goes only in the gallery as in below only. Do you understand? - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Evil Black Crystal I appreciate your help with the Evil Black Crystal page & I thank you for it but you got it wrong with sending the picture picture of the Black Crystal to the Evil Black Crystal page. Right now, I'll just edit the 2 pages myself. Thank you for your cooperation & your understanding. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Because the Evil Black Crystal is a diamond-shaped jewel while the Black Crystal is an ups-de down rectangle shaped crystal. Basic differrence. Trust me. I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Kyrum147. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi. I hope I'm interruptin' anything. Hey it it ok you can help out with addin' information to the page Morbia which is not yet complete? I'm gonna go to work now but I'll be back around 7:30pm & catch up with ya. Thanks in advance. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Bigger Kyurem147, would you please stop messin' with my photos of both Biolizard & Finalhazard? I (B1bl1kal) am the one who first who uploaded them last night & there's absolutely nothing wrong with them, ok? Just please stop. I'll ask for you make changes on the pictures I'll add if I ask. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not that bigger. Plus there were small blurry darkly-colored lines on some pictures I had to get rid of in order to improve them. I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I do. Trust me, I have a good eye & I'm quite an expert on picture pixils. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll brb. I gotta create infoboxes for the 2 pages now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) BRB is an acronym that means "Be Right Back". Lots of kids (mainly teenagers) do that on emails & textin'. But it worked. You can look it up on that type of thing that goes on since the 21st century began. It's alot like slangs & catchphrases. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Finally made the incomplete infoboxes for both Biolizard & Finalhazard. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that would be ok. But here, just a precaution: Be on the lookout for blurry lines & even black lines on each side of pictures. Nobody likes them, same thing with blurry messed-up pictures with bad quality. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki I got a message from Queen Misery on the Heroes Wiki (also known as Protagonist Wikia), sayin' she's now takin' it over since the wiki's owner Mini-Me has left it like completely defenseless & in neglect & she needs help from all of us to commence what we now called the "Category Purge" by gettin' rid of every pi$$-poor redundant category on the Heroes Wiki just like we did here on the Villains Wiki. We also gotta reach out to every user to chip in & help out there. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) To get the only known type of category that is vague & redundant & even copycat. Like Cute Heroes (weak), "Hispanic Heroes" (catgories based on nationality, skin color & ethnicity don't apply) & "Kidnappers" or "Kidnapper" (copycat rip-off of the same category of the same name like here on the Villains Wiki for example). Ask the top user Queen Misery. She'll fill you in on everything & she knows me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The Pastmaster's Tower Thank you for the other large version of the picture of the Pastmaster's Tower, but I'll take it from here. Besides I'm good with formattin' pictures & their sizes. Same with the other pics I recently added today. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop touchin' my photos (such as The Pastmaster's Watch.jpg which is B1bl1kal's picture) & changin' them without my permission unless I asked you to. Do you understand me, Kyurem147? Or are we gonna have commucation problems? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Plus the correct category is "SWAT Kats villains", not "SWAT Villains". Pay attention. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright.Just be careful next time. I gotta go. You have a good day. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can. I guess you have my permission to make changes on my pictures I bring in. I'm not tryin' to pu much pressure on you on anybody else because that's the last thing I wanna do, I'm just sayin' don't screw it up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. & you don't have to do the new category SWAT Kats Villains. It's my job. I'll do it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I was just thinking that Dean Hardscrabble was a minor antagonist that's all. I didn't mean to command Queen Misery to block you and all. I've seen the movie, and while not really a villain at all and I know she didn't try to get Mike and Sulley expelled, but she had antagonistic behavior towards the two, then she redeemed herself at the end. Is the giant librarian monster a villain, because she kicked out all the loud monsters. I understand what you mean. Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Trust Me Don't touch the Madkat page yet. Just tomorrow, ok? Trust me. I got more surprises. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Madkat Look, I appreciate your help with creatin' the SWAT Kats Villains category (even I said wait until I made a complete list of villains to build a complete category) & hand me some photos of yours to upload & everything. But do you remember what we talked about? I told you to not with mess with my or even anybody's pictures when there's absolutely nothing wrong with them? That shows some disregard for that kind of thing & it's serious. You don't want me to report you to the top admins (such as Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery & Balthus Dire) about this because I will. I will be, don't wanna be. At least ask before you act or receive. Speakin' of which, May I ask you if it's ok I can upload a different Madkat.jpg? That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn, you may have drive a hard bargain. Ok, I'll take the Madkat bet because I liked clowns. They do make us laugh our heads off. It's a deal, Kyurem147. - Best regars B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Except The Pastmaster's Watch.jpg because it's get a much better & closer look. Don't get any wrong ideas, ok? Any the Dr. Viper.jpg picture is all yours now. Enjoy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) 8 Demon Sorcerers I hope so, bud. Don't let me down. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget to write what you did or what you have to say on the Edit Summary while editin' a page or a category like me & StarWizardWars & Mesektet did while we were all gettin' rid of unwanted & redundant categories. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Nothing, dude. Nobody says anything about your edit, @ least not yet in the future. It's just lettin' people here, especially this wiki's admins what you're doin' or yes, that you're helpin' us with our problems. Plus you can make comments of your own on the Edit Summary. Just not negative or yes, way too offensive. I meant if you want to. I should've say that in our last talk about the Edit Summary. You get what I'm sayin'? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. Anyway, thanks for the heads-up & the picture (even it was named "The & Demons Sorcerers" instead of "The Demon Sorcerers" but it's ok because I took care of that problem), dude. I appreciate it. It was in fact bigger. Not a bad quality. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:25, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The Eyrie Building Why not create a gallery for the Eyrie Building pics you've uploaded? I mean that can help, ya know? I've also added 2 pictures of the Eyrie Building including the one dubbed "The Eyrie Building.jpg" myself today. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed the Eyrie Pyramid picture for ya. You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) How come you didn't like my changes for the Eyrie Pyramid picture? I'm just tryin' to help out, not to pi$$ you off, dude. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Really? You see that little white spot on the upper left side of the picture? Check it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Horn of Hypnos Don't touch the page Horn of Hypnos or the its main picture because it is now under construction you forgot to finish editin' the rest of it & addin' its trivia section. I'll do it for you. I've have a good eye certain things like that. So trust me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:30, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, the Horn of Hypnos is now all done & fixed real good. But don't change the the page's main picture because it is perfectly fine, trust me. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave new pages such as the Seal of Metatron & [[Skull Rock (Peter Pan)|Skull Rock (Peter Pan)]] all just blank like you did last time, just upload whatever information you can get for them & made changes on them later after finish creatin' the new pages. All right? By the way, that's the place's real name, "Skull Rock (Peter Pan)". Read the J.M Barrie novel Peter Pan or watch the Disney movie of the same name & you'll see what I mean. Thanks in advance. Don't cha judge me! 18:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I thought I told you not to touch the Horn of Hypnos picture. I've just fixed it or you as well as for the W.I.T.C.H. wiki. Try to be a little more appreciative please. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, I'm so sorry. My mistake. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Experiment 221 Experiment 221 counts as a villain, he was micheivous and destructive in the movie, and a boss in one of the Kingdom Hearts Games. So stop delete him. Venage237 21:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you not hear me? Experiment 221 cause dangerous pranks, and is a boss in Kingdom Hearts. STOP DELETING THE PAGE!!!!! Venage237 22:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You can recreate any page, as long as you put enough content into it (read: it is not a one-line article). Welcome to your doom! 13:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Come on, pal! Rainbow Dash HAS had some villainous roles in the show. So please don't mark the page for deletionTheDudester (talk) 22:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC)TheDudesterTheDudester (talk) 22:56, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Eagle/Bald Eagle/Ostrich King You better fix your page immediately because it is a God-awful mess, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Please don't put the delete template on my pictures (such as The Gothos Tower.jpg) ever again because that was unwise, unreasonable & quite disrespectful. That's either my job or the admins' to do that but also with reasons why. Ok? Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Same thing with the Nuru & Sheeta.jpg pic. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No More Deleted/CopycatCategories & please stop bringin' back deleted categories (such as Chaotic Villains & Cats), ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Categories I know that, but there's no more other villains in the Chaotic series, thus up to 20 or more pages (as according to the rules), then it must be erased. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it, dude. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC)